


Know Your Rifle

by SummerSoda (FloralFinisher)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: A strange young woman teams up with Chris and Sheva. However, she has no firearm training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some old thing from 2012-13 I wrote. Though I'd post it again because it was terrible yet I still like it. I own Hannah. xD

Hannah sighed as she followed the two BSAA agents through the winding cave passages, she’d never felt so claustrophobic in her entire life.

She sighed as she caught up to the two, almost colliding into Redfield. “Oh shoot, sorry.” she squeaked as she tripped over his boot, and stumbled into the arms of an awaiting enemy.

Chris quickly shot the infected commonly known as the ‘Majini’, in the head; killing it. She regained her balance as Sheva Alomar jogged her way over to Hannah.

“Are you alright? Seriously, you have to be more careful.”

Hannah sighed as she put her hands on her hips, “If I only had a gun..” she retorted, causing Chris to sarcastically laugh.

Hannah used to carry a pistol, until she caused a friendly fire incident. All was well, and the man only gained cuts and bruises. This got it taken away from her.

Hannah turned towards Chris as he walked over towards her and Sheva.

“Fine, I’ll let her carry a weapon – just not hers, alright?” he reluctantly stated, and thus, handing Hannah one of his rifles; the hunting rifle.

She smiled as she took it, and gave him a (loving) smile: before she turned the smile into a devious grin. Both Chris and Sheva wondered what the young woman was up to.

“POW! Gonna snipe me some bitches.” she proudly exclaimed. Chris rolled his eyes lightly at the girl’s antics, but couldn’t help but feel slightly protective of the young woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is old and terrible, but it's a shitty gem of mine I wanted to put back on the internet. (X


End file.
